encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Twix
Twix is a chocolate bar made by Mars, Inc., consisting of biscuit applied with other confectionery toppings and coatings (most frequently caramel and milk chocolate). Twix bars are packaged in pairs, although smaller single bars are available. The product was first produced in the United Kingdom in 1967, and introduced in the United States in 1979. Twix was called Raider in mainland Europe for many years before its name was changed in 1991 (2000 in Denmark, Finland, Norway, Sweden and Turkey) to match the international brand name. Flavour and product variants Gingerbread Twix (seasonal at Christmas time, 2014 - ?) North American Twix wrapper used until 2010 A peanut butter Twix wrapper, from North America.##Peanut Butter Twix (1983** – 1997, 2000 – 2007, 2014 – present, US), peanut butter instead of the caramel filling. Introduced in North America in 1983, Peanut Butter Twix was coated with the standard (non-chocolate) fudge and was available until 1997. It was available again from 2000 until 2007, where it was replaced by Twix PB with the cookie flavor changed to chocolate. Reintroduced in late 2014 with the cookie flavor reverted to vanilla sugar cookie and a new recipe as "Twix Creamy Peanut Butter." ##Twix PB (2007 – 2014, US), similar to Peanut Butter Twix but with a chocolate cookie base rather than the standard sugar cookie. ##Twix Tea Breaks (introduced around the 1990s, UK). Single bars in between the size of a standard bar and a miniature bar (though having the same dimensions as a standard bar). Available loose in Twix bags from supermarkets. Renamed around the 1990s. ##Twix Miniatures (introduced in the 1990s, Europe), Twix mini sweets. Available in UK Celebrations boxes. Only available in Europe. Relaunched and repackaged around 2004 as Twix Mini Biscuits As of 2014 they have returned to being Twix Miniatures. ##Cookies-n-Creme Twix (1990), cookies and cream filling in place of the Caramel. The bar wrapper contained a maroon (or dark red) 'Twix' logo. Released at the same time (only in the US) as Chocolate Fudge Twix. Advertisements appeared in magazines with them both together during 1990. ##Chocolate Fudge Twix (1990), chewy chocolate flavored filling in place of the caramel. Released at the same time (only in the US) as Twix Cookies-n-Creme. A rectangular portable radio was made to promote them both. It had Twix Fudge on one side and Cookies-n-Creme on the other. ##Triple Chocolate (First released in 1991 in the UK as limited edition. US, Australia, limited edition). First released in the UK in 1991 and subsequently in 2003 and 2007 also as limited editions. It contains chocolate flavoured butter cookie and chocolate flavoured caramel. Released in North America in 2006, also as a limited edition. ##Choc 'N' Orange Twix (1992 and 1999 limited edition, UK). ##Twix Xtra (1994 – present, UK). Originally Twix King Size. An 85 g (3.0 oz) bar introduced on top of the standard 58 g (2.0 oz) bar. This bar was also later introduced in Europe and the US. A standard 62 g (2.2 oz) 'Bigger Bar' replaced the 58 g (2.0 oz) bar between 1996 and 1999. This size included all limited edition flavours. From 2000 the original 58 g (2.0 oz) bar replaced this size. ##Ice Cream Twix (Bars) (1995 – present, UK & US). First available individually in newsagents and in boxes of 4 from supermarkets. This size was reduced to 42 g (1.5 oz) in 1999. The US has an ice cream bar like the UK version, but with milk chocolate. ##Chocolate Ice Cream Twix (Bars) (1999 limited edition, UK). This bar was released to promote the new size Twix bar 42.5 g (1.50 oz) in 1999. It had a dark chocolate coating with a chocolate biscuit and chocolate caramel inside. ##Twix Top (1999 to 2005, UK). A single rectangular biscuit bar introduced in multi-packs for supermarkets. In 2005 this product was relaunched as bisc& Twix. It is no longer available in the UK but is still available in the rest of Europe. ##Twix 100 Calorie Bars (2000s, US). Of a similar size (20 g (0.71 oz)) to Twix Tea Break bars, it is packed in boxes of 7 bars. ##New Twix (2000 – present, Europe). From 2000 Mars changed the biscuit to a crunchier less dense texture. The bars were also repackaged in a new bright gold foil type wrap. These bars replaced all old bars and wrappers (including the King Size and subsequent smaller sizes) and are the standard everywhere today including in the US. ##Twix Mint (2001 limited edition, UK). ##Ice Cream Twix (Pot) (2001 – ?, Continental Europe). This was available for a few years from supermarkets. It came in a round 345g pot of caramel ripple ice cream with raisin sized chocolate covered biscuit / cookie. It was imported into the UK. ##Orange Twix (2003 limited edition, Poland). ##White Chocolate Twix (2004 limited edition, UK). Introduced and made in the UK during 2004 as limited edition. White chocolate coating instead of milk chocolate. It is available in several countries, including Australia, Ireland and the UK. In Europe and the US, this was a limited edition. ##Dark Chocolate Twix (2004 limited edition, US), with a dark chocolate coating instead of milk chocolate. ##White Chocolate Twix (2005, 2008, 2011 and 2012 limited edition, Europe), with a white chocolate coating instead of milk chocolate. ##White Chocolate Twix (2005 limited edition, US), with a white chocolate coating instead of milk chocolate. ##Coffee Twix (?2000s, Asia), includes coffee flavoured caramel. ##bisc& Twix (2005 – ?2006, UK). This was the relaunch of Twix Top. Other flavours included M&Ms, Bounty as well as others. This product is no longer available in the UK, but was / is still available in Europe. ##bisc& Twix Top Choco (2006 – ?Present, Europe). Contains chocolate biscuit and chocolate caramel. Also available in standard biscuit and caramel. ##Twix Pods (2006 – present, Australia). Round biscuit shells with caramel inside and topped with milk chocolate. Also available in Mars, Dove Mint and Bounty flavours. ##Twix Topix (2007, Europe). Wafer bars replacing biscuit. Available in 3 flavours: Milk Cream, Macchiato and Creamy Caramel. ##Mint Slice billu (2006 – 2007 limited edition, Australia). Chocolate butter cookie, chocolate mint caramel and dark chocolate. ##Twix Super Thick Shake (2007 – present, UK, Ireland). Creamy caramel milkshake (200 ml (7.04 imp fl oz; 6.76 US fl oz)). Comes with a separate mini bag of raisin sized biscuit / cookie chocolate covered balls to add to the shake if desired. A Twix Java wrapper.##Twix Java (2008 US). Coffee flavoured Twix available in the US during February 2008. It contains a chocolate cookie with coffee flavoured caramel, espresso and milk chocolate. ##Dark Chocolate Twix (2008 limited edition, UK, 2009 limited edition, Continental Europe). Individual bars available in UK only in multipacks of 14 from selected supermarkets. Was available in the rest of Europe individually in 2009. ##Twix Cappuccino (2007 limited edition, Poland). ##Twix Fino (2010, Europe). Wafer bar launched in September 2010 that suffered some package resizing during the following months with different nutritional claims. ##Twix Coconut (2011 America) Between 2012 and 2013 the size of a standard Twix in the UK was reduced by 14%, from 58g to 50g. Category:Brand name biscuits (British style) Category:Brand name confectionery Category:Candy bars Category:Mars confectionery brands Category:1967 introductions